Caminando en un desierto
by Khaathyythha love
Summary: Zelda, disfrazada de Sheik, se encuentra atrapada en el despierto. Esta sedienta y cansada, pero tambien se sentia arrepentida, ya que le grito a Link. ¿Link podra esta vez rescatrala de las garras de la muerte? Songfic: "Un año son ver llover" Selena


**Caminando en un desierto.**

**Este es un one-shot Zelink o LinkxSheik. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Sheik, también conocida como Zelda, estaba perdida en el desierto. El sol le llegaba de golpe y debajo de sus pies sentía el arena arder. Tenía mucha sed, pero no había ningún rastro de agua, solo puros espejismos de ríos, agua u oasis.

"_Que sed… Que calor… Que cansancio…_" pensó, mientras sentía que sudor bajaba por su frente.

La verdad, es que Sheik también estaba algo triste, ya que, esta vez, Link no podrá venir a rescatarla, ya que antes de ella estuviera en el desierto, se habían peleado, incluso, le dijo que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo. El motivo de su pelea, era que Link le había dicho que estaba aburrido con ella. Pero, Zelda estaba arrepentida, incluso, pensaba mucho en Link.

_**Di que sientes,**_

_**Cuando pienso en ti,**_

_**Una y otra vez.**_

_**Cada instante**_

_**Que no estás junto a mí...**_

_**Mi mundo está al revés.**_

_**Camino en un desierto**_

_**Cuando tú te vas.**_

Cayo al suelo, abatida, pero si se quedaba tirada justo en medio del desierto, seria tragada por sus ilusiones o moriría por culpa del sol. Miro adelante suyo, y vio a Link. Se levanto algo débil y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba, pero vio que solo era un espejismo.

"_Link…_" pensó, con lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en su garganta.

_**No sé si es un espejismo,**_

_**Te siento tan real.**_

_**Baby.**_

La verdad, es que ella estaba muy enamorada de Link, quiso decírselo, pero no era tan valiente, ya que pensaba que a Link le gustaba su mejor amiga, Saria, o su "prometida", Ruto, e incluso, la más linda granjera, Malon. Ellas eran las mas conocidas de Link, además, no se la pasaban todo el día encerradas. Link estaba acostumbrada a ello, y por eso, tal vez le dijo que estaba aburrido con ella.

"No puedo más… Tengo mucha sed… Link…" nuevamente cayó a la arena caliente. Era un desierto muy largo y basto. Estaba sedienta, cansada, acalorada, adolorida y sobre todo, arrepentida. Arrepentida de haberle gritado a Link.

-"Quiero… Volverte a ver, Link…"- dijo, nuevamente, levantándose. Comenzó de nuevo su caminata, intentado salir de ese desierto, pero lo que conseguía, era cansarse más, incluso, en ese momento, pensaba que no saldría de ese sartén del infierno con vida.

_**Quiero volverte a ver,**_

_**Para calmar mí sed.**_

_**Un día sin ti**_

_**Es como un año sin ver llover.**_

_**Si escapas otra vez,**_

_**No sobreviviré**_

_**Un día sin ti,**_

_**Es como un año sin ver llover.**_

Cayo la noche, pero, en los desiertos, en el día hacía mucho calor, que Sheik puso haberse freído ahí mismo, pero, en el desierto nocturno, se iba a morir de frio. Se sentó en la ahora, fría arena, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de buscar algo de calor.

-"Quizás… Haga mucho frio… Pero… Qué lindo… Cielo despejado…"- dijo, temblando levemente, al mirar el cielo azul oscuro, cubierto de brillantes estrellas.

Se tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a contemplar el maravilloso cielo nocturno. Recordó esa vez cuando ella y Link se escaparon del castillo. Fue esa noche cuando vieron el cielo despejado y descubrieron varias constelaciones. Una de ellas, parecía un corazón, que descubrieron ambos. Ahora, Sheik miraba el cielo y encontró la constelación. Eso lo hizo sentir un gran vacío en su joven corazón.

-"¿Me recordaras, Link?"- susurro, tristemente.

_**Contando estrellas,**_

_**Oigo en mi mente tu voz.**_

_**¿Oyes tú la mía?**_

_**Mi corazón**_

_**Está sufriendo**_

_**La soledad.**_

_**Soy un desorden.**_

Poco a poco, sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas. Pensaba que lloraría mucho, ya que su corazón le pedía a gritos que regresara a Hyrule y le dijera sus sentimientos a Link, pero no podía, estaba muy triste y arrepentida, que le daba miedo pedirle disculpas a Link.

-"Perdóname, Link, perdóname…"- susurro, mientras seguía llorando.

_**Camino en hojas secas**_

_**Si no estás aquí.**_

_**Y mi vida...**_

_**Regresa, que yo un diluvio**_

_**Llorare por ti.**_

_**Baby.**_

"Link… Regresa… Ven a rescatarme… Ayúdame…" pensó.

El no tomar agua estaba tomando efecto, se sentía cansada, agotada y deshidratada. Además, si tuviera un deseo, seria que Link viniera por ella al desierto y que la salvara. El cansancio termino por cansarla y cayó dormida, cubierta solamente por un manto de estrellas.

_**Quiero volverte a ver,**_

_**Para calmar mí sed,**_

_**Un día sin ti**_

_**Es como un año sin ver llover.**_

_**Si escapas otra vez,**_

_**No sobreviviré,**_

_**Un día sin ti**_

_**Es como un año sin ver llover.**_

Un caballo, mas bien, una yegua iba corriendo por el desierto, un joven de ropajes verdes iba montado sobre ella. El era Link. En su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-"Vamos, Epona. Ya buscamos por el Rio Zora, por los Bosques Perdidos, por el Lago Hylia, por la Montaña de la Muerte, y por todas las partes que Zelda conoce. No hemos venido por el desierto, pero, de seguro que ella está aquí. ¡Vamos!"- dijo Link, haciendo que Epona fuera más rápido.

Link y Epona anduvieron un buen trecho, sin éxito. Zelda, despertó alarmada. Escucho pasos de un… ¿Caballo? Vio desde más lejos… Era Epona… Entonces…

-"Link… Vino a rescatarme…"- susurro, sonriendo.

_**Regresa aquí.**_

_**Abrázame.**_

_**Soy un desierto,**_

_**Sin tu querer**_

_**Vuelve pronto a mí,**_

_**No seas así,**_

_**Porque un día sin ti es como...**_

_**Un año sin ver llover.**_

Link vio la silueta de la joven, por lo que acelero el paso de Epona y llego hasta estar cerca de Zelda. Se bajo de Epona y corrió hasta la chica rubia. Ella lo abrazo, mientras Link correspondía.

-"Estaba tan preocupado por ti… Estas muy helada…"- dijo Link, al sentir el frio del cuerpo de Zelda. –"¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!"- le reprocho, entre contento y enojado.

-"Lo siento, es que… Me sentí muy mal cuando te grite que…"- dijo, pero no pudo continuar al sentir que Link beso suavemente sus labios. Fue corto, pero afectuoso.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- pregunto, al ver que la chica estaba algo abatida.

-"Si… Solo estoy cansada, sedienta y tengo mucho frio…"- dijo, temblando de frio.

Link rápidamente fue al lado de una palmera y con su espada, saco corteza de esta. Luego, prendió una fogata para poder pasar el frio. Zelda sonrió y puso sus manos delante de esta, tratando de calentarse un poco. El rubio se paro y vio a Epona, que estaba recostada en el suelo. Saco de la montura, una manta y una cantimplora.

-"Ten, bebe un poco y luego duerme un poco…"- le dijo, pasándole la cantimplora, y después de que Sheik bebiera un buen montón de agua, se recostó en el suelo. –"Espera… Recuéstate a mi lado… Yo también quiero dormir…"- dijo sonriendo, y luego, bostezo.

Ambos se recostaron en el suelo y Link tapo sus cuerpos con la gruesa y larga manta, antes de dormir…

-"Link…"- dijo Zelda.

-"Dime…"- respondió Link.

-"Tu… Gracias por venir a rescatarme… Y yo… Quiero decirte que…"- comenzó a decir, pero era muy difícil.

-"No te preocupes… Acepto tus disculpas y… Yo también estoy enamorado de ti…"- dijo Link, sonriendo y dándole un beso en su frente.

Así, cayeron dormidos, bajo el maravilloso cielo nocturno y la atmosfera de amor.

_**Quiero volverte a ver,**_

_**Para calmar mí sed,**_

_**Un día sin ti**_

_**Es como un año sin ver llover.**_

_**Si escapas otra vez,**_

_**No sobreviviré,**_

_**Un día sin ti**_

_**Es como un año sin ver llover.**_

**FIN**

Espero que sea el agrado. Si les gusta, dejen reviews, o si no, no dejen nada xD.


End file.
